


Pack

by Bablefisk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: 3.12, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gathering of different one-shots in the Teen Wolf fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loved ones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this came kinda out of no where, I don’t even know… Stiles/Cora, unbetad

Scott first realizes something is wrong ten minutes into their first class together, when Stiles hasn't shown up. He tries not to panic, but after everything that happened with the kidnapping and then Stiles almost being sacrificed by the Darach as the protector, he was a bit on edge. He sends off a text, and checks his phone religiously throughout the class, but after five messages, there is still no response back. He can feel both Isaac and Danny looking at him, clearly noticing his distress, but he is too preoccupied to care. 

The second the bell rings, he dials the number, but it goes straight to voice mail. He then dials the number he has known since he was eight, the Stilinski home phone, but no one picks up. He is on the verge of calling the Sheriff's office when Danny and Isaac catch up to him. 

“Hey, what is it?” As Scott looks up, he can see the twins coming down the hallway as well, looking a little worried, and he lowers the phone, looking at Isaac whilst answering. 

“Stiles. He should have been in that class. He's not answering his phone, or any of the texts I sent him. And no one's picking up at home.” As he talks, he can feel the panic coming. They had been too close to loosing Stiles these last few months, and they had been so happy when Darach and Alpha packs seemed to have been taken care off. He didn't know if he could stand another blow right now. 

School is out before he gets the call.

***

Cora can feel it; something is not right. It had been like a stone in her stomach since she woke up, too early this morning, in her new room ( in the apartment Derek had finally bought). She had had a bad feeling when she woke up, and she quickly checked on her brother, before sending a text to Stiles. Derek was sleeping soundly, though he did wake up when she stuck her head in. Stiles though... he never answered, and he had trained himself to wake up to texts, just in case something happened. So she called. But he hadn't answered her call, or any of the messages she sent, and when she had sneaked into his room right about when he should wake up, it had been empty. She could hear the sheriff sleeping in his room, but Stiles' room was empty. And the Jeep was not in the driveway. 

After everything that happened, Stiles had been Cora's support, in a very strange way. When Derek had been too caught up in the guilt and everything that happened, Stiles had lent her a shoulder and a hand, and Cora could smell the sent of pack on him. She didn't care what anyone said, Stiles was as much a member of the Hale pack as he was of Scott's pack. When she had calmed down and properly met everyone, she had known instantly that she could trust Stiles, and she had seen that her brother trusted Stiles when Boyd had died, letting him lend support. When things had finally calmed down, she had asked Stiles out, and they had started dating. That was three months ago. And now Stiles was missing. 

It's early afternoon by the time she gets the call.

***

John Stilinski was pulling up in front of their house after his night shift when he realized the jeep wasn't there, and he gave a big sigh. After everything had come out about the wolves, Stiles had been good at letting him know where he was, but it had been a while since he had been out at night. He walked into the house and up the stairs, checking Stiles' room just to make sure. As he clambered down the stairs again, he tried to call him on the phone, but all he got was his voice mail, where he left a somewhat tersely message before he went to bed. He knew there was nothing dangerous in town, so Stiles had probably just fallen asleep on someone's couch again, or he might have gone to school early for something.

He was on his way to work after lunch later that day when he got the call. 

***

Melissa McCall arrived at work for the early shift, looking forward to a cup of coffee and the ten minutes chat with the night shift, hoping that it had been a quiet night and that it would be a quiet day. She changed in the changing room and as she walked into the ER, she realized her hopes had been in vane. The reception was a mess of gauze and blood, and an empty gurney was standing in the corner. One of the night nurses was sitting behind the desk, on the phone with someone, and she hasted over, getting a tired smile and a 'wait a minute' gesture from her co-worker. A minute or so went by before the conversation was over, and Melissa looked at her. 

“What happened?” 

The other nurse sighed. “A pile up. A semi-truck spun because of the rain we had tonight over in the opposite lane. Five cars got hit, 12 people in all, including the driver of the truck. They came in just about an hour or so ago, three of them are in surgery, two died on the scene, four of them are waiting for some minor surgeries and the remaining three got out of it without anything too bad.”

The next four hours were bad, with families being called in (what the other nurse had been doing) and trying to stay on top of everything. They hadn't been able to call the three families of the patients being operated on, as it was a matter of life an death with all three, but after four hours, one came out dead, another one survived and the third was still under the knife. Melissa had just finished a ten minutes break when they got the call that the third victim was out of the operation room, and though critical, had survived. When Melissa walked into the patients room, she stopped in shock. No. Not him. She ran the checks, did all she could do for him before she left the room. 

She had a few calls to make.


	2. Who knew what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a tumblr promt from hatfulofcrazy: Sheriff Stilinski sits Stiles down and braces himself to tell his son that werewolves exist

John Stilinski is a little nervous. He has planned on having this talk with Stiles since his mother died and couldn’t tell their son about their ancestry, but the time still comes too soon.

Still, he know he must, because the two of them are gliding farther and farther apart, and as much as he tells Stiles to stop lying to him, he needs to stop lying as well. So he is gonna sit down and tell Stiles about how John and Melody met at a werewolf meet, both as human born into a werewolf family. How they had looked for the signs in Stiles, and had been both thankful and sad when it turned out there were no signs. How the reason Laura Hale was dead was because of a feral werewolf that seemed to have disappeared. How John tried to do his job protecting people without saying anything, and how even though he wasn’t a wolf, he still felt the same feeling for pack, which was Stiles, and how it hurt him that they were drifting apart. He just hoped Stiles believed him, and that it would make Stiles open up and tell him what had been going on.

"Son, we need to talk." John had called Stiles down from his room, and the teenager looked at him with squinty eyes, clearly trying to figure out what was going on. He was also extremely tense.

"I need to tell you something." John could almost see Stiles’ body sigh into the chair, obviously relaxed now that it wasn’t about him.

"It’s about or ancestry, you mothers and mine. We have a… certain gene." Stiles looked intrigued now, and sat up leaning his elbows at the table.

"Really? What is it?"

John took a deep breath. “Werewolves.Your grandparents were all werewolves." He looked at Stiles, serious and grave, trying to make his son understand that this was real.

"What? No, wait, what? But… if they were, shouldn’t you be?Shouldn’t I be?" Stiles’ hand went everywhere as he talked.

"Well, both your mother and I…. hang on. How do you know that? And you just believe that without issue?"

His son looked a little sheepish, and his gaze flew around the room. “Weel… you see.Uhm, yeah, okay, Scott was… kinda bit… two years ago."

 

"What? That’s what have been going on?" John could feel both shock and relief sink in; he had pictured something far, far worse.

 

They talked, filled each other in, and by the end of the night John wasn’t particularly pleased with how Stiles seemed to put his life in danger, but very pleased of how loyal and brave he was. Stiles was extremely relieved that all was out in the open, and having learned his grandparent’s pack names, planned on bringing them to Derek and see if he knew them.


	3. Virgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt from missrachellydia: you know what I want I want them all discussing the virgin theory and the Scott or someone is like “well Stiles is the only one in danger here then” and then Derek is all like “wait no he’s not” and there’s just silence and then in the background Peter just shouts “FUCKING FINALLY”

"Virgins? Your’re sure?" Derek looked at Stiles, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, all five victims were virgins over the age of 17" there was a hitch in his voice on the thought of Heather, “so no kids. It’s some kind of human sacrifice, and I’m working on trying to figure out what for, but yeah, it’s virgins."

"Well, then the only one in danger is Stiles, so we should"

Derek broke Scott off before he could finish. “No he’s not."

Scott and Isaac froze in shock, whilst Stiles smiled a little smug and Peter shouted from where he was sitting on the chairs. “FUCKING FINALLY! The sexual tension has been riddiculus." Derek just rolled his eyes.

Scott looked between Stiles and Derek with a look of disgust on his face. “Derek? Stiles, seriously, Derek?"

"What? The man is hot! You knew he had been sneaking into my room, what did you think we were doing?"


	4. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times someone noticed something was wrong with Stiles and one time someone did something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny/Stiles

I

Mary Ann was one of those average girls. She did well in school, and had a little circle of friends, but she was by no stretch popular. And she no need to be. She didn’t need for everyone in school to know who she was, and that way she got to do one of her favorite things unhindered; observe people. She knew who all the popular people was, of course, but they were rarely any fun to pay attention to. The less popular people was much more interesting, and Mary Ann had a habit of ‘checking up’ on some regular people.

Stiles was a regular for, and usually he was a lot of fun to watch. His arms went everywhere when he talked and he just looked so animated. She thought he was to die for, and how Lydia Martin said no to that, she didn’t know. Probably had something to do with Jackson’s abs.

The last couple of years watching Stiles had been strange, or stranger than before, and though she never quite figured out what the reason was, she kept an extra eye on him.

Which was how she knew even before the bell for the first class that something as terribly wrong. Not only did it look like someone had beat him half to death, but the way he walked stiffly clearly showed that it wasn’t just his face that had suffered. He nearly never talked anymore, and held his head down. She watched as Scott didn’t seem to notice, as non of his new so called friends seemed to realize.

And suddenly she wished she had dared to talk to him before, so that she could help him out now.

II

Robert watched as Stilinski sunk into his seat, and had to keep himself from starting at the injuries. Something had obviously happened, something bad. He didn’t slouch in his seat like he usually did, his posture stiff and clearly Hurting. He didn’t sit next to McCall, he didn’t say a word as the class progressed, and Robert could feel himself getting more and more on edge. He could also see several of the students looking worriedly at their classmate, though surprisingly not McCall, who seemed completely oblivious (not that that was news, he had read his essays, after all).

Robert was 99,9 % sure that it wasn’t his dad, but he still felt the need to take this up with the principal. The kid looked like he had been in a car crash or something, and his best friends obliviousness was clearly not helping.

He went straight to the principal after class, where he was curtly told that Stiles had been beaten up by the opposing team the last lacrosse match, and that that was that.

As the days went by, Stilinski seemed to shrink in on himself, never talking, never looking at anyone. His schoolwork was as good as ever, but he seemed to being going on auto pilot. Robert wished he could help him, but he had no idea where to even start.

III

It felt wrong. It felt horribly, horribly wrong, but she had no idea what to do about it. She and Stiles had been best friends as children, and there wasn’t a boy in the world she trusted as much as him, but they weren’t close anymore. She couldn’t just walk up to him and ask him what was wrong (she could, but it would probably lead no-where).

She had Stiles at the mall the other day, and he had looked like death warmed up. She had stopped to talk with him, and he had barely said a word, just telling her about the lacrosse team that beat him up. She could see he was favoring one side, so there was obviously more injuries. Besides, a quiet Stiles was alarm enough.

She wished she could do something, but she simply had no idea what to do.

IV

The Sheriffs kid often came by the station, though less so the last few years, but they all knew who he was. They were used to hurricane Stiles, blowing in, talking to everyone, bringing dinner for his dad, and in general lifting the mood. Today though, Stiles was quiet. His face was obviously bruised, and they had heard something about a car crash and a lacrosse team, but no one had the full story. What was much more disconcerting however was that he didn’t seem to say a word whilst he was there. It was disturbing, like something was wrong in the world if Stiles Stilinski didn’t talk.

They all looked at him as he walked off again, exchanging maybe a word with his dad, and they noticed the Sheriff sigh as his son walked away, back stiff.

They wanted to help, but something was obviously going on in the Stilinski home, and they would let the boss handle it.

V

Allison looked as Stiles and sighed. As far as she knew, he hadn’t said a word at school unless a teacher prompted or he was asked a direct question. She worried about him, especially as non of the others seemed to realize that he was hurt, both physically and mentally.

Allison knew what her grandfather had done in the basement, her father had told her, but she didn’t think Stiles had told anyone. She couldn’t understand how the werewolves could be so unobservant that they didn’t notice the injuries the second Stiles stepped into school, or the fact that he almost hadn’t said anything since the showdown. Scott bothered her the most, not just the fact that he couldn’t see that his best friend was hurting, but also that he didn’t seem to trust either of them with the plan he put together. These days he usually sat with Isaac in class, and she would bet that he didn’t hang out with Stiles after school either.

She would have done anything to help Stiles, but she didn’t think help from her would be appreciated right now, as the association to Gerard would probably be to big. She wished she could help him though. Because he really did need help.

+1

Danny had had a roller coaster these last few days. Something was obviously going on that he didn’t know, and it was getting annoying. The whole part where Jackson had died and suddenly was alive again was probably apart of that, as was probably the reason why Stiles came to school the day after looking like someone had beat the shit out of him. Danny was shocked and concerned at first, and as the day progressed, he started to really worry. Stiles wasn’t talking. At all. Also, he was not sitting next to McCall. Actually, he seemed to be sitting as far away from McCall as he could. And McCall didn’t seem to notice.

As the days went by, things continued in the same way, and after a week and a half, where Stiles face looked almost healed, Danny decided to act. Something was seriously wrong, and this was just another thing to add to the list, but this he might actually be able to do something about this.

After school was out, Danny drove over to the Stilinski house and ten minutes later he was sitting at Stiles’ bed, the other boy next to him, his hands cradling his head as he looked down at the floor.

“Stiles, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Danny put his hand on the other boys shoulder, and he didn’t know if it was the touch or the words, but suddenly Danny was getting the whole story, from start to end. He felt his anger with Jackson grow for not telling him, but by the time Stiles mentioned ‘tortured’ and Scott’s plan that he had told no one about, his anger was forgotten for anger on Stiles’ behalf.

His arm was snug around Stiles’ shoulder by the time he had finished up the story, ending with “and no, I’m not okay, but no one seems to notice.” Danny did the only thing he could think of, and pulled him into a hug, holding Stiles as he cried and promising himself he was gonna find something that would hurt werewolves and smack the whole pack with it.


	5. Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written on a prompt from tumblr, where Danny and Ethan walks in on Stiles and Derek.

Danny grabbed at Ethan, trying to pull him closer, even though it shouldn't be possible. They were already as close as they could be without undressing, and considering they were still in the semi-public setting of the dance floor at jungle, that didn't seem like the best of ideas. They had stopped dancing a while back, and where basically just grinding against each other whilst trying to taste as much of the others mouth as possible. 

When Ethan pulled away, Danny whined, but then he realized the other boy was pulling him towards the bathroom, and Danny was all for that. He hadn't actually had sex in that bathroom before, but he knew of people that had, as it was a rather common occurrence to walk in on. 

Ethan pushed him against the wall just outside the bathroom, and hastily started fumbling with the zipper of his pants. Danny's hands eagerly stretched towards his boyfriend's pants, and pulled open the door so they stumbled in. And both froze in shock. 

Someone had the idea before them, it seemed, but this wasn't just anybody someone. Oh no, it was Stiles and Derek, or Miguel, as it were. Derek had his face buried in Stiles' neck, looking like he wanted to eat Stiles, and the little else Danny could see of his classmate was that his very tight pants were already halfway down to the floor, and Derek was palming a very obvious erection in the tight boxer briefs he was wearing.   
Derek himself was bare chested, and his zipper and button was open, though the pants were still on. One of Stiles' hands seemed to try and fix that, but it didn't seem to do much. Stiles' other hand was in Derek's hair, pulling on it and making it stand everywhere.

As the door closed behind them, Derek looked up in shock, his eyes guarded and his body suddenly stiff. Stiles looked up a second later, as he realized someone was there, and there was some very awkward moments before Danny finally managed to find his voice again. 

“Stiles.” He gave the boy a nod and looked at the older man. “Miguel.” Then he smirked at them both before dragging Ethan with him out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from captain-snark on tumblr: Derek opening up his duffel hours out of beacon hills and finding a blue and orange striped shirt neatly folded among his things with a note that says ‘good luck, miguel’ and Cora asking ‘what the fuck’ and Derek just smiling and putting it back.

They have been driving for a few hours, slowly relaxing and letting the stress go when the need for food gets too much, and they stop at the next gas station. Cora jumps out of the passanger seat, stretching and getting out the kinks, whilst Derek opens up the back door and pulls out his duffel bag. He usually puts his wallet in his pocket, but he knew he would probably drive for a while, and his jeans are just a little too tight for that to be comfortable.

He has the bag placed on the seat, pulls it open and goes straight for the side pocket when he sees the unfamiliar color amongst his own white, black and dark blue and green. He pulls is out in confusion, and as it unfolds he realizes it’s a blue and orange striped shirt, and a rather familiar one, at that. There is a note stuck to the shirt, simply saying: “Good luck, Miguel. I’ll be seeing you.” Derek smiles as he reads it, and rubs the fabric between his fingers, the smell of Stiles wafting towards him. It was so strange to think about, back then when Stiles had been terrified of him. They had come a long way from that, thankfully, and they might have gotten even further if Derek had stayed, but they both knew why he couldn’t. If it was one thing Derek was certain of, it was that Stiles knew perfectly well why Derek had to leave, and that he fully understood.

Cora broke him from his thoughts when she touched the shirt, pulling it towards her and reading the note. “What the fuck? What is that supposed to mean?”

Derek packed down the shirt again before reaching for his wallet again, the smile still on his face. “Nothing.”


	7. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, in the summer between season 2 and 3, someone approached Stiles, telling him that he has a slumbering demon possessing him. They help him out, and so, when the nogitsune comes forwards, this might happen.

They were all in the room as Derek walked in, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden and Stiles. Except that wasn’t Stiles. The older male froze as he saw the dark smoke around Stiles’ aura. He drew in a deep breath, and he could taste the darkness on his tongue, his stomach sinking. _Why did it have to be Stiles._

“That’s not Stiles.” The words were out before he could stop down, and he almost bit his cheek in annoyance. He hadn’t meant to say that.

Everyone in the room looked at him, then at Stiles, and then back to him again.

“What? What do you mean?” Scott was, not surprisingly, the one to state his confusion.

“That’s not Stiles. That’s the nogitsune.”

Suddenly Stiles shifted, the nervous energy that was always hanging around him calmed, and he smiled a crooked smile.

Derek was still standing frozen in place, but the rest of the wolves froze as they instantly noticed the difference. The dark aura became clearer, and the smell that he had to pick out earlier, seemed to take over the room.

“Well done, give the wolf a price.” The dark, scratching voice that came from Stiles mouth was so clearly _not Stiles_ that any doubt any of them had had vanished.

Derek could see Scott trying not to hyperventilate, and he couldn’t blame him. His best friend and brother was possessed by a demon, and they had no idea how to get it out without killing Stiles.

 

“It was so easy, sneaking into this one. He had so many issues, so many nightmares that I simply became one of them. I stayed. I slumbered. He almost freaked me out when he died to find that stupid stump of a tree, but it only got better. He could hardly make sense of anything anymore, and it was the perfect time to wake up. He is a feisty little thing, I will give him that, but no one can fight me for too long. No one. “

The scratching voice was getting on Derek’s last nerve and he could feel his incisors growing, lengthening, the wolf wanting to crush the creature that mocked his pack-mate. However, he held himself back. Because what the hell would he even do?

Standing next to him, Scott shifted and growled his red eyes angrier than Derek had ever seen. “Get out of him!”

“Aww, sorry Scottie, no can do. He’s so warm and cozy.”

“Why him? Why not one of us? Why the hell would you want the weakest of us?” Derek didn’t know what Aidan was trying to accomplish with that, but Derek knew perfectly well that Stiles was not the weakest of them, and being inside him as the demon was, Derek could bet he knew it too.  

“Oh, you pathetic little animal.” His voice was even scratchier, the anger shining through the eyes as they started swirling in black and white smoke. “Just because he’s not a wolf or doesn’t look like he could take you on, doesn’t mean he is weak. It just means he is sneaky and clever and knows how to hide his strength.

It was so much fun finding him, a _Spark!_ Do you know how rare they are? They can take down armies all on their own. _Armies!_ I cannot wait to start honey this skill, using it properly. Oh, if he just knew what he could do…”

The demon finally tapered off, just to make a grimace. He started frowning, and then suddenly, as if struck by something, the whole body shook.

“Oh, I do know.” A voice so unmistakably Stiles suddenly came from the grimacing face and Derek’s eyes widened in shock. What was going on?

“No, no, you’re not supposed to…” the nogitsune started talking, his voice angry but holding a tint of panic.

“Well, you should have listened to yourself. You don’t have any idea of what I can do.”

The switch between Stiles and nogitsune was happening rapidly, and all Derek could do, all any of them could do, was to watch and hope that they might get Stiles out alive.

Suddenly Stiles’ body started to contract, and the nogitsune started yelling. “No, no, no! No!”

The yells soon turned into pure screams, and Derek could clearly hear the double voice; both Stiles and the nogitsune was screaming. Then, without a warning, the screams cut off. Stiles was leaning over, his knees bent, hand on the ground, breathing heavily. His body was shaking, and suddenly the darkness that had been clinging to Stiles all this time, slowly started to evaporate. Just as the last remnants of darkness disappeared from Stiles, the boy collapsed on the floor.   

It was as if they could all suddenly move after being held back, and Scott ran up to the body of his best friend, Derek and Lydia not far behind. Derek was trying to hear Stiles’ heartbeat, but his own was filling his ears, so when Scott franticly searched for the boy’s pulse and gave a nod and a sigh of relief, Derek felt himself relax as well.

Stiles was okay, and he was all Stiles again.

 


End file.
